Elayne
Elayne was originally born in Laskyria with her family until her parents were killed in a war, only Elayne and her system Arya survived but had been separated since they were the age of 7. Grew up in the harsh land of beasts alongside with a few inhabitants who survived by teaching her their way after finding her alone in the forest. Growing up as a beautiful strong willed young woman, Elayne wondered the land and encountered many beasts, and monster girls for their 'needs'. Making what she can to survive but remained close to her home often, but one thing she is determined is to find her long lost sister. Appearance Elayne is a well endowed and athletic build young woman with ample hips, large breasts, light fair skin, light coloured eyes and long red hair. She normally wears light attire such as a silver chain bikini due to being raised outside of civilisation and wears mostly leather clothing for the climate to survive. Personality Growing up to be a brave and strong warrior to survive against terrible beasts and anyone who would try to kill her for survival and will not hesitate to take someone's life. Although Elayne was very caring when she was a child and protective of her younger sister before they were separated, even as the years followed she is determined to find Arya and hopefully she is save. Elayne does have a cautious around magic and non-humans over some experiences with them, but seems to have made some relationships with a few of both women and men. History Early Life Elayne was 10 years old when she was playing with her sister near the house, two wondered about until they saw fire from the village. They rushed over to find the place in ruins and lots of fighting, Elayne, being the oldest and toughest kept her sister safe by her side. Finding their home without getting caught, she told Arya not to go into the cabin to avoid scaring her, finding out their parents were killed. Taken what they can she took her sister by the hand and ran for their lives. Arya gave her sister a bracelet made matching hers should anything happen, thinking she was just trying to be brave. One moment, they were attacked by raiders in a cross fire, unable to escape together, Elayne pushed her sister to a boat to save her life and shouting to her that she would find her no matter what. The river took her crying sister away to safety and hoping to find her. But due to being unconscious she was taken by a group of tribal folk and taken to a different location unfamiliar to the young red head. Adventures Growing up and learning how to survive in the wilds and trained in combat from her adopted village, using the tools and skills needed and to become stronger. At the age of 21, Elayne left her current home and on a journey to find her long lost sister, clinging to her hopes of being alive to fufill the promise they made as children before being seperated, and end the growing conflicts that are spreading all over the landscape. Not long after months of her journey, she builds a reputation from many village she went to, defended them against bandits, beasts and slavers. Earning the name "The Red Blade" due to being very skilled with any bladed weapon and for her red hair. Elayne had taken a career of bounty hunting and job offers from those who could pay to earn food and resources during her travels. Learning much of the things outside her home. Learning much about the many places she saw and intrigued by some of the things, though some of them that she didn't had the urge to kill such as vile cults and ill breathing men. Even had experiences of battles and fought in a war after seeing such corruption in her journeys. Serotha When stopping at a inn, she heard rumor of some artefact that has great magic from a distant land called Serotha, that grants the peson who finds it the desire they need. To Elayne, this could be the answer of finding her sister, or maybe know what happened to end her worry for good. Asking questions about it, unable to raise her hopes but best to know about it as some mystic artefacts have a prize of being used, until she fully decided; if it were dangerous she would deal with it then being a threat to anyone. Heading south to the seas and hire a boat when she arrives. But in need of a map, knowing it was from a group who had other ideas for it should they find it and stole it during a brawl. Stealing the map and on her way to a new journey but discovered to have belonged to a Centaur Queen, being chased by the royal guards through the streets until she was caught, brought to the queen. To her surprise the captain of the guard was her daughter, Brienna Garlan and stole the map they needed, decided to spare her in exchange of being her personal servant to pay off her debt. Relucantly she accepted to be spared from either prison or execution against a royal family. Taking a few days to arrive at a port town called Greodos to hire a boat to travel by sea. Passing through the town and keeping a low profile not to draw attention by fights but wasn't long until she was caught in a conflict from raiders on the edge of the city, doing her part only to keep those from from getting killed and caught in a crossfire, almost at the cost of her life had it not been for the surprising arrival of a strong warrior, aided her in battle and caught off the raiders to help the civilians. Thankful of his assistance and introduced herself, learning his name, Teronn. Relationships Family Allies Gallery Red Sonja cover.jpg Elayne in the snowy mountains.JPG Elayne.jpg Trivia * The images used in this article belong to their respective owners. Category:Characters